Back to the Mines
by Irishancest
Summary: This is a story taking place after LOTR where Gimli tries to take back the Mines of Moria. Please R
1. Gimli's Decision

Back to the Mines 

Chapter 1: Gimli's Decision 

It was midsummer's day a couple of years after the Quest of the Ring, and Gimli was getting restless. He was in the Lonely Mountain with his father Gloin. All was well in the land of men, but Gimli was not happy with the peace. His axe was getting restless and wanted to feel the necks of orcs again, like in the War of the Ring. He wanted to do something about Moria, now that the Balrog had been slain. He knew it would be no easy task, yet he knew he would probably never get to use his axe again if he did not do something about Moria. Legolas and Aragorn would be only too happy to help him, and many Dwarves would also aid him in his quest. Balin, his cousin had started, but the orcs had been to many to deal with. Gimli would not make that same mistake. He would bring 500 Dwarves with him. They would all fight to the death if need be, but he hoped that that would not come to be. With the help of Aragorn, Legolas, and Mithrandir, they should be able to take on many orcs. With the large population of the Lonely Mountain that would not be a problem. There were many a Dwarf that wanted to go on an adventure and this would prove to be a good one. Gimli set out in his home to find Dwarves willing to go on this adventure. As he went to each Dwarf room, more and more signed up. Before long, his estimate of 500 was passed and it was steadily rising. After going to every room, he had 1,343 Dwarves willing to go. He set the date for departure for 14 days, a fortnight, and then they would leave for the mines. On the twelfth day, two days before their departure, Aragorn and Legolas arrived.   
'Hello Aragorn. How have you been? I hear that you are one of the best kings of Gondor to date.' said Gimli.  
'I'm fine, thank you. I have been doing all I can to bring Gondor up to its glory of previous years'  
'Hey, what about me?' asked Legolas. 'Don't I have any importance to you? I am coming back to the mines which I despise. They are nothing like the glittering caves in Helm's Deep.'  
'I beg your forgiveness a thousand times over Master Elf' replied Gimli sincerely 'I was simply talking to Aragorn, and catching up on the news of Gondor. It is nice to remember our adventures of old'  
'Do not worry, I forgive you.' Legolas replied grinning. 'I am looking forward to another adventure with you Master Dwarf. Mithrandir said he would meet us at the west gate.'  
'Okay. We set out in two days with 1,343 dwarves at our backs.' said Gimli. 'And I am looking forward to another adventure with you too'  
In two days the group of Dwarves, an elf, and a man, set out to Moria, to face the first task before getting in, The Watcher. 


	2. The Watcher and the Opening of the Gates

html

headBack to the Mines/head

body

title

h2Back to the Mines/h2

/title

p

Chapter 2: The Watcher and the Opening of the Gates

p

            **[**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Lord of the Rings.  I just work off of the genius Tolkien's work.  Darn.****]**

p

Thank you IrishQT and Dis Thrainsdotter for reviewing.  Here is the second chapter.  

p

The company which walked to Moria had no fear, even though they knew the fate of Balin and his people many years before.  They learned from Balin's mistakes.  The first thing that was needed was to destroy the Watcher, who slept in the lake before the western gates.  That was the undoing of Balin.  The Watcher kept them from leaving by the west gate. p

'So how do you propose to get rid of the Watcher, Master Dwarf?' asked Legolas. p

'Yes, do tell, Gimli.' said Aragorn. p

'Actually, I am not sure yet.  I was hoping you two would help me formulate a plan.  I know we can get rid of it, but I don't know how' p

'Well we had better get a plan quick, for tomorrow we arrive at the west gate.  Let us form a plan tonight at camp Master Dwarf.' said Legolas. p

That night, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and a few dwarves held a council to decide how to get rid of the Watcher. p

Durin VII said, 'I think we should leave it be.  My ancestor Dain II Ironfoot put it there to watch the gates and keep enemies from entering Moria after the War of Dwarves and Orcs where Dain avenged Thror, whom Azog had slain.  We have no need to remove it.' p

'It led Balin to his death, or did you not read the book which Gimli bore out of Moria at Gandalf's bidding.  It would not let him and his followers out of the west gate.  There Balin was slain, shot by an orc arrow, after holding the title Lord of Moria for only five years.' said Aragorn.  'If we are overwhelmed, do you wish to share his fate?  The orcs and goblins can cut off the east door, and the Watcher will close of the west.  Nay I say to you, let us be rid of him somehow.  Whether we kill him or isolate him from the gate in someway, I do not know, but we must get rid of him.' p

'Yes, but the question is how to do it.' said Gimli.  'I know not how to isolate it, as Aragorn has said.  So we must kill it, which is an impossible task in its own.  First its reach is so long and it has many arms.  We must get through those tentacles before we can even get to a vital point to kill him.  Yet there must be some way, for how did Dain II tame him to ping him to the gates of Moria'

'Well put Master Dwarf.  We will be hard pressed tomorrow before the west gate if we do not have a plan.' p

'Is Mithrandir still meeting us tomorrow at the gate?' asked Gimli.

'Who is Mithrandir, Gimli?' asked Durin, for he was still a young dwarf by dwarven standards, and knew not of the wizard Gandalf.

'He is a wise wizard, who has paved many perils.  He is the main reason that the War of the Ring was not a massacre.  He is known by many names: Mithrandir, Gandalf, or Icanus.  You may have heard of him bearing the name Tharkun in some of the old tales.  He is the one that helped Thorin Oakenshield reclaim the Lonely Mountain and restore to him the title King under the Mountain before his death.  He was the one that  pought tidings of the orcs and allied the dwarves, elves, and men against the orcs.  Also, he pought the Eagles to help those allied against the orcs and their wolves.' Gimli answered.  'If anyone could help us against the orcs of Moria and avenge the one who killed my uncle -(for he who did it is none other than Azbo, the grandsire of Azog, who had returned to Moria after his father Bolg's death in the battle of Five armies)- Balin it is he.' p

'Tharkun?' asked Durin, awed by the fact that one such person was a friend to Gimli. p

'The one and only,' answered Legolas.  'Let us wait for Mithrandir tomorrow eve, by the water.  As long as the waster is undisturbed, the Watcher will not come out of his sleep.  We can create a plan with Gandalf then.'p

They neared the path to the west gate around nine o' clock Shire time.  It was already past dark, and Mithrandir had not yet shown.  One of the dwarves, a young one with no experience, started to throw rocks in the lake. p

'Salin, stop throwing rocks.  Do not disturb the waters until Mithrandir c—' started Gimli.  'Too late, everyone cover yourselves.' p

At that moment, a giant tentacle came out of the water.  Everyone ran away, but one dwarf was caught in a trap between two tentacles.  The Watcher grabbed him and pought him towards its mouth.  Legolas poised to shoot an arrow, and just as the Watcher let the dwarf go he let the arrow fly.  It hit the monster in one eye and entered the pain.  At once it did lost its control over most of its tentacles.  

During this peak Gimli went into the water shouting 'Baruk Khazad.  Khazad ai menu.'  He went forward, chopping off tentacles as they hindered his progress.  Aragorn entered in another of tentacles and they met up at the center.  Once there, the Watcher started spitting out a burning acid-like substance.  It missed the first few times, but it finally hit its target.  Gimli's helmet was hit and started melting.  He quickly took it off, and threw it at the monster.  The helmet bounced right off its thick hide.  Gimli swung his axe at it, but caused no damage.  Aragorn, walking to the main head, tripped and fell trying to evade an acid spit.  His sword went flying and struck the monster in the eye, causing it to go blind.  This gave Legolas the idea to hack it in the eye with his axe, and he promptly did so.  Silver sparks flew by as the blade entered the monsters pain, and the monster started dying.  Aragorn, who had picked up his sword, also drove his blade, Anduril, into the monster's pain.  This killed it, allowing access into the mines of Moria when they got to the door.  At that moment, Mithrandir rode up on his horse, with Meriadoc (Merry) Pandybuck, and Peregrin (Pippin) Took. p

'You came too late, Mithrandir.  We had hoped to form a plan with you on getting rid of this vile beast, but alas, the water was disturbed.  Five dwarves were lost, due to the sheer amount of tentacles on the beast.  We need every last dwarf for this mission, but Merry and Pippin will well make up for two of them put together.  I am glad to see you lads, though unexpected it was.  I am honored to have you in my service.'  said Gimli. p

To this Pippin replied, 'And I am glad to share another adventure with the fellowship that fought in Gondor together.  I am honored to have you want me.' p

'Well, now we need to start the task of clearing the door of the debris from last time.  Let us get to it so that we still have moonlight when we are done.' said Mithrandir, rather hastily for they would lose the moon in a couple of hours. p

They worked for several hours before the door was cleared, and they could see the door. p

'Mellon' said Gandalf with his staff to the door, and with that the door opened to reveal a mass of orcs, goblins, and the last Uruk-Hai, prepared for a fight.p

p

pre   I hope you like the second chapter to my story.  I would have put it up sooner but the website was closed to my internet for some reason.  Anyway, please read and review, and no flamers.  If I get enough reviews, I will put up Chapter 3 soon.

                        Irishancest/pre

/body 

/html


	3. Into the Mines

Back to the Mines  
  
Chapter 3: Into the mines  
  
[Disclaimer: No, the last time I checked I still didn't own Lord of the Rings. But my mom thinks I does *Gregory I thought you owned Lord of the Rings* Anywhooo, here is my long awaited 3rd chapter. Enjoy]  
  
I would like to extend thanks to IrishQT and Dis Thrainsdotter for reviewing to my story, and specially thank you to Lady Devonny who inspired me to write my third chapter with her review. Thank you all!!!  
  
'Mellon' said Gandalf with his staff to the door, and with that the door opened to reveal a mass of orcs, goblins, and the last Uruk-Hai, prepared for a fight. At once Legolas pulled out an arrow and drew his bow with almost godlike speed. He started firing arrows into the multitude of orcs, goblins, and Uruk-Hai while the dwarves, with Gimli at their lead, charged into battle. Merry and Pippin were riding their horses in the rear of the battle with Aragorn, heading towards Gimli at the front. With a mighty clash, the two armies started the battle. Gimli at the front fought with such ferocity that all the orcs around him started to back away. 'Khazad, Khazad ai menu. I will avenge you Balin. There will be no orcs leaving this battle.' yelled Gimli. 'There's no turning back lads, attack!' With this cry Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, and Dain VII came to his side and started advancing into the horde. By this time Legolas had run out of arrows. He jumped up onto the rocks and jumped across room. In no time he had made it above the orcs. He drew his daggers and jumped into the army. No orc could survive the onslaught that he brought on them, slashing right and left, killing all that came in range of him. Gimli, seeing that Legolas was alone in the middle of the enemy, slid under the orcs legs to Legolas and started fight with his friend. Gandalf was fighting next to Aragorn, staff held high to produce enough light for the Dwarves to see and fight.  
The fighting was fierce, yet for all the orcs that fell, only a few dwarves were slain. Some of the dwarves that had paired up together had fought their way all the way to the back of the orc horde. They started a second front in the battle aided by Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, Merry, and Pippin. Gandalf had once again gone behind the dwarves and was firing pulses of electrical energy into the mass of orcs, scaring as well as killing them. The army began to retreat only to find their way cut off by the dwarves and the fellowship. Their way was cut off, there was no escape. Both fronts started advancing on the horde, slashing and hacking through all the orcs that dared come close enough. Orc after orc was hewed down until the army was completely obliterated.  
The dwarves started cheering, victory was theirs. Now that the battle was over, it was time to help the wounded and bury the dead. Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf held a council of war to decide how to advance on the thousands of orcs in Moria.  
'We should fake our army going up one path and then surround them,' said Gimli. 'They can't know how big our army is because they have no scouts. We can utilize the element of surprise and win the battle. I mean, our army of a little over 1,300 defeated the orc army of about 5,000 with minimal losses. Dain, what is the final tally of dead and wounded?' he called.  
'We lost 200 dwarves in the battle, and 134 were wounded for a total of 334 casualties.' replied Dain. 'If we keep up this good fighting then we shall easily overtake the orcs in these mines.'  
'We don't know if there weren't any scouts behind the army at the beginning of the battle. It is impossible to know how much they know about our army. We should try to find out what they know about us before we go rushing into battle.' said Legolas. 'If we don't know what they know about us we may meet an army too big to handle.'  
'I agree with Legolas,' said Aragorn. 'I think we should send a scout party ahead to search the area for orcs to take captive and question. We just need a few Dwarves to send on the search party.'  
'Aragorn is right Gimli. I've walked this earth 100 lives of men and during that time I learned that you should always scout before a big battle when you don't know much about what is going to happen. This is the best advice that can be given to you in this type of situation. I advise you to heed it well.'  
'Fine. I see that I am outnumbered in this council anyways. I will go with Legolas and 13 other Dwarves. Aragorn, you, Gandalf, Merry, and Pippin stay here and lead the Dwarves while I am gone.'  
'Alright. Now we have a plan at least. Tomorrow Gimli and I will leave with our group to scout the area. Until then, we rest. It is only morning, save your energy for tomorrow when we set off.'  
  
That is my story, thanx for reading it and please review. 


End file.
